Warm Front
Warm Front is a male background Pegasus pony with a light brown coat, orange mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three blue horseshoes or raindrops. He is unnamed in the series, but he is named in other media. Design Warm Front shares his design, eye color, and raindrops cutie mark with "Dewdrop", shares his design and raindrops cutie mark with "Serenity", shares his design with "Cloud Break", "High Note", "Silverwing", Starburst, and "Sunlight", shares his mane and tail design, coat and eye colors, and horseshoes cutie mark with Caramel, shares his mane and tail design and coat and eye colors with Doctor Horse and S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, shares his mane and tail design, eye color, and horseshoes cutie mark with "Strawberry Cream", shares his mane and tail design and eye color with BeauDe Mane, Upper East Stride, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, shares his mane and tail design with Ace Point, Cherry Fizzy, Golden Delicious, Royal Riff, Wensley, "Black Marble", "Black Stone", "Cormano", "Gary Coronet", "Gingerbread", "Neon Brush", S01E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, S04E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, and sometimes Top Marks and "Star Bright", shares his eye color and sometimes design with "Sir Pony Moore", shares his tail design with Business Savvy and "Medallion Gold", has a similar color scheme to Tall Tale, S06E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and Unnamed Boy #12, shares his raindrops cutie mark with Sunshower Raindrops, Tropical Storm, "Rain Dance", "Rainbow Drop", S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #12, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #21, and sometimes Orange Swirl, "Flounder", "Mjölna", and "Rivet", and shares his horseshoes cutie mark with "Creme Brulee", "Toffee", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #19, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, and S05E06 Unnamed Earth Stallion #8. The sixth mystery pack wave of mini-figure toys and collector cards' depiction of Chance-A-Lot has mane and tail coloration closer to that of this show-and-comic character design than to that of Caramel; however, this show-and-comic character design has not been depicted as an Earth pony while having the horseshoes cutie mark. Depiction in the series .]] Warm Front first appears in the season one episode Sonic Rainboom as a Pegasus worker at the Cloudsdale weather factory. He later appears as an Earth pony in The Mysterious Mare Do Well cheering for Rainbow Dash when she rescues Cream Puff. Warm Front also appears as one of the Pegasi lifting water to Cloudsdale in Hurricane Fluttershy and as an Earth pony cheering for Princess Cadance and Shining Armor at the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In season three, Warm Front appears briefly at the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple, at the beginning of Sleepless in Ponyville, and as a Wonderbolts cadet in Wonderbolts Academy. In Rainbow Falls, Warm Front appears at the Equestria Games qualification tryouts and is one of the relay team finalists with Cloud Kicker and Merry May. In Three's A Crowd, Warm Front dresses up as Star Swirl the Bearded at the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum. In Equestria Games, he competes in the aerial relay with his Games teammates. In Tanks for the Memories, Warm Front appears among other Pegasi moving clouds in preparation for winter. In No Second Prances, Warm is seen flying with Cloud Chaser. In A Hearth's Warming Tail, he's seen stringing lights around bells hanging from the ceiling of the Castle of Friendship. In Top Bolt, Warm is seen with Mane Moon catching Sky Stinger in a net. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Warm Front appears in Ponyville talking to Mrs. Cake. Other depictions IDW comics Warm Front appears on the Hot Topic cover of . Here, he has his horseshoes cutie mark. Storybooks Warm Front appears in a picture with his name listed on page 177 of ''The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Warm Front appears in episode 8 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Land of Harmony". Gallery de:Warm Front Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named characters Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets